paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Days 1-10
(Series by: Rockydoeswriting) Day 1 (Flames) I have just started woken up and started walking from helping the people feel warm last night. The nights are cold in this desert. I continued wandering around the desert, finding anyone else in the desert. I have never seen any other pup except me, and my mother. If you haven't noticed, my fur has a special ability to give off heat. I have yet to figure out how I have this ability ever since I left home. I continued to wander the desert and enjoyed nature. Day 2 (Bluey) Some people don't understand why I like the ocean, or why I live in a house on the water, but land is like a 30 sec. swim from my house. This place has a beach and a forest filled with fruits from all over the world. I don't know how it got there. Probably forgotten long ago, so I made it my home. I have never eaten, or tasted, meat in my life, and I thought I saw a mer-pup while living here. I thought this would be the only place I would see in my life, but it all changed the next day. Day 3 (Zuma) Marshall: Hey Zuma! What are yo-. Marshall looks at the pup next to me. Marshall: Zuma, who is this pup? Zuma: You might want to call the others. (Later when everyone, including Ryder, came) Ryder: OK Zuma, where did you find her? *Flash back* I was riding my hovercraft, going out a bit farther than usual. There were some places that were cool. Then just as I was about to come back, I saw a pup swimming in the water. She was a really good swimmer. I went over to her and she got excited. She told me we're her “home” is. To be honest, I’ve never seen a home over the water. So when I decided to leave, she wanted to come to see where I lived. So I let her in and we both came back. *End* Zuma: And that is how I found her. Rubble: Great story, but what is her name? Bluey: My name is Bluey. Day 4 (Flames) Today started as an ordinary day, then I decided to walk a bit farther than usual. I thought that there is only desert as far I can see. Eventually, the scenery started to change. It went from dry, hot desert, to a warmer, and few greens. Eventually, the scenery is now very green, greener than I thought it would be. The temperature here is very comfortable. I then wounded up in a town, pretty small, yet a good amount of people. I started to walk around this small town. Eventually, a man-who eventually learned his name is Mr.Porter-offered me if I need food. My stomach started to rumble. I was very hungry. He made me this thing with balls of meat and long threads of something. It was very tasty. When I was done, I began to continue walking, and the sun was just about to set. Just as I was about to thank this person, I looked and saw ANOTHER PUP. At this moment, my life changed. Day 5 (Marshall) Ryder: Marshall, care to explain where you got this pup? I was hiding him for the past few hours, but when Ryder spotted a strange object near sundown, well, I should just tell him right now. *Flashback* I was just walking late yesterday, sun already setting, when he saw someone, or somepup, stopped, looked at me, then walked towards me. It was getting dark, and cold, but he was giving off light and heat. When we got close to each other: Marshall: How are you giving off light…and heat? Flames: Just some personality I was born with. Marshall: That’s cool, can I… Flames: Wai- Marshall: What’s wrong? I was touching his fur, nothing happening, but why does he looked worried? Flames: Wait, how come you’re not getting burned? Marshall: What do you mean? Flames: Because even if I am producing heat, or not, everyone who touches me gets burned, but, only the “special” ones can touch me…maybe? Marshall: Wait, I mean, no, can- Flames: I know it sounds crazy, but I heard that the most clumsiness pups can touch me. Marshall: Well, I am clumsy an- wait... Flames: I guess it's true, since you're clumsy- Marshal: Which I am not always, just saying. Flames: So you can never get burned whenever you touch me. Marshall: That's cool! Flames: I know, now is there somewhere I could stay? Marshall: Follow me, I know some place. Flames: Thanks! Marshall: By the way, what is your name? Flames: Oh, my name is Flames Then we began walking back to the lookout. *End* Marshall: And that is how I found him. Ryder: So, where does he live? Flames: In the desert. Chase: In the desert? How did you live out there? Flames: Well *yawns* my mother taught me. Rocky: Looks as if he's tired, it late. Ryder: Well, time to turn in pups. All: Goodnight everyone. Flames walks towards Bluey as they went in the lookout Flames: * in a whisper* Hey! Blue pup, what is your name? Bluey: Bluey. Flames: Goodnight Bluey Bluey: Night Flames. Day 6 - This Day is Mostly Dialogue- Later, the next day: Ryder: Alright everyone, we found two pups, one who lives in a forest, and another from the desert. Skye: So why were they out without their parents, they are slightly younger than us. Flames: Well, I left when I was only 10 months old. Bluey: I did when I was one year old. Rubble: Then why you left them at an early age? Bluey and Flames (at same time): Because they wanted to. Rocky: So they abandoned you? Bluey: Well, not really, but… Flames: It’s a bit of a yes and “kind of”. Zuma: So do you know where you’re parents are? Flames: Well, I only have a mother, but she is, well, more like ‘we’, are constantly on the move. Zuma: What do you mean by ‘constantly’? Flames: Well, we keep on moving to find food and water for us in the desert. It’s was pretty hard at first, but it became easy when we knew some humans wander in that desert. Skye: What about you Bluey? Bluey: I don't even remember where I lived before. Skye: Oh. Ryder: So, why did you like to live by yourselves? Both: It’s actually pretty lonely. Chase: So you are saying that you are homeless? Bluey: Well, no, I do have a home, but Flames is. Some days we both get kind of lonely, and really would like it if we lived with others. Marshall: Ryder, can we keep them so they can live here? Both Bluey and Flames look at Ryder. Both: Can we? Ryder: Well, they said they do get lonely some days, and want to live with others, so...they can stay. Bluey and Flames both get excited, then Bluey comes to like Ryder, but Flames remains seated. Flames: Yea, I wish I could lick you, but I could give you a severe burn. Ryder: Oh, I was just about to pet you. Everyone Laughs. Day 7 (Flames and Bluey) *Flames POV* I slept outside the lookout last night. Reason is I liked nature, and looking at the stars every night. Bluey slept in the lookout though, even though she loves nature too. Today, me, Bluey, and the rest of the pups were deciding on what to play. One was hide and seek, but we played that for hours yesterday. Their puptags called them up, so they went into the lookout. Bluey and me decided to stay behind. We had no idea what they were doing though. Later, when they came back, we still were trying to figure out what to play. That is when I had one, Flames: How about ‘hide and sent’. Bluey: Sounds like hide and seek, but sounds different? Skye: I don't get it… Flames: It’s a game that I played with my mom. It's like hide and seek, but you are only allowed to use smell and touch, but not allowed to see. Bluey: I mean, we could play it. Chase: We'll try it. We had to set up a perimeter so that we couldn't go off. I was chosen to be ‘it’. I was a bit rusty at it, so it was hard. While I was seeking, I hard lot of laughing. I then bumped into something. I couldn't tell the sent, but when I fell on it… “Ouch!”. I knew that voice. Flames: Found you Rocky. Rocky went to the lookout, where the ‘founded ones’ went. I then decided to put on gloves so no one would get hurt. I then tripped on something then fell on something. It was fur, but there was no reaction. Flames: Found you Marshall. Oh, and you too Chase. Chase: How…? I then found everyone else, including Skye, though she had the best hiding spot. Bluey: My turn! *Bluey POV* After counting to 20, I began seeking, blindfolded. I think I then went inside a puphouse, knowing it felt slightly warmer, then something burned me. Wait… Bluey: Found you Flames. Flames: I should've found another hiding spot. I always find Skye second whenever we're playing some type of ‘hide and seek’ game. I eventually found everyone in like 30 seconds, although it was actually 5 minutes. Chase: How did you find us so fast? Bluey: I always looked in the less obvious spaces, well, I try to because I was blindfolded. So we played so many rounds of this game Flames showed us. The longest ones are when it was Marshall’s turn. We played so many rounds that is already dark. As I went in the lookout to sleep, I felt that something new was coming. Day 8 (Flames and Bluey) Part 1A: Flames POV: So, as the days passed, we learned more and more about Adventure Bay. Then it changed into months, which we have no time to discuss it since it will take too long. It then was January, It’s already been like 7 or 8 months living here. Today, me and Bluey we're playing outside in the snow. Obviously, my heat kept me warm, but it doesn't’ melt snow, which I told the pups earlier. Then the pups called that we were going to ‘visit’ someone. I was very tired, so Ryder decided to carry me, but I fell asleep already. When I woke up, I felt we were on top of a hill and felt sick and… Bluey: Oh, jezz Flames! Yeah. Then there was a pup and a person coming to us. She looked as if she belonged up here and…um…I won't talk about it. Everest: Hi there Flames. Flames: How did you… Everest: Ryder told me about you, and you Bluey. Flames: So, what do you like to do here? Everest then showed us snowboarding, which I did terrible at, but Bluey was doing so good, as if she knew what to do. Flames: How did you do that? Bluey: I don't know, luck I guess. Just then, some dark clouds were coming, very dark. Chase: Looks as if there is a snow storm coming. Everest: Looks as if you might stay here for a while, that storm looks strong. Chase: We better get inside, I'll get Ryder and Jake. Rocky: Uh, Flames, why is there a black spot on your paw? Flames: Oh, it's just a ‘Cool Spot’, see, when I'm outside in cold temperatures for a while, Some ‘Cool Spots’ appear, it's nothing to worry about, it just helps me to produce more heat. Zuma: Look like the size of a Bouncy Ball. Everest: Guys, about the storm. Flames: Oh, right. So we started heading back, when I got hungry, then really hungry. Eventually, I did saw a rabbit, then my hunting instincts went in, and, well, you guys can probably guess what happened. Part 1B: Flames/Bluey POV Bluey POV: We finally made it to this cabin when the storm struck pretty hard. That is when Jake realized he left the firewood outside. Then Flames came in. Flames: Sorry guys, I got very hungry, then I saw a rabbit so I ate it. Flames POV: Everyone had a funny look on their faces. Bluey: You killed a rabbit? Flames: I'm sorry, ok. I just couldn't help it. Chase: Anyways, how will we stay warm? Marshall: Is it me, or is it getting warm in here? I then just realized that I saved everyone from freezing. Bluey POV: I totally forgot he produces heat! We were all glad he was with us. Bluey: I guess you do keep people warm. Flames: Yeah, and I produce more the more people are inside, or pups. Rocky: Do you even know how you do it? Flames: To be honest, I actually have no clue. Part 2: Bluey POV So as the storm passed by, we waited inside the cabin, with the help of Flames’s heat. Ryder: So how about you guys tell us how you even get here. Rocky: Or maybe how you were 'abandoned’. Marshall: Can we start with Flames. We saw that Flames is sleeping, probably to help produce more heat. Ryder: Well, what about you Bluey, can you tell us? Bluey: Sure. So… *Flashback* It all started one day, waiting for my mother to come back, I was younger back then, and I didn't understand why we lived in a forest. My dad died of old age before I was born. She says he was a wise 'guy’. I wondered why she said 'guy’ instead of 'pup’. Maybe to just move on in life. Anyway, when my mother came back, she was a little concerned. She looks exactly like me. Young Bluey: What's wrong mom? Mother: I didn't want to do this… Young Bluey: What? Mother:You...need to go. Young Bluey: You mean from you? Mother: I know it's hard, but a drought just hit and food is getting scarce. I won't be able to feed you because I want both of us to live. Young Bluey: I don't know if I'm ready?!?! Mother: *hugs young bluey* Listen Bluey, no matter if I die, if we get separated, if you find a new home, or if never see each other again, I'll always be with you, no matter what. Young Bluey:*crying*Alright mom. (10 days later) There were some points that I wanted to return, but what my mom said made me kept going. I saw as I walked the serious of the drought, until it got more green and lush. I then reached a rainforest. It was fenced off, with a small opening below a sign. Young Bluey:*stuttering* experimentai fachilichy? Oh, facility. But it looks abandoned. The place was abandoned, and I knew it was harmless. Young Bluey: Wait, apples? In the rainforest? How? I realized that the made harmless, experimental seeds that can grow in any kind of ground and climate. So I kept walking, admiring all the food, mostly fruits and vegetables, till I came across a beach with beautiful waters and an abandoned house on the water. I swam to it, looked around the small house, and I thought that this can be my new home. So I did make it my home. As the days turned to months, I ate the food that growed, planted the ones, and improved my swimming ability. I didn't know that there was more than just this place. Until thats when Zuma came. *Return to present* Present-Day Bluey: And that is what happened. Skye: That seem sad leaving your mom because of the drought. Bluey: Yeah, but I always wanted to just see her again. Even if its for a few minutes before dying. Rocky: Guys! It stopped snowing! Bluey: Flame is still sleeping though. Ryder: Good thing Flames gave me these gloves. *Later* So after we came back to the lookout, we saw that it has snowed in Adventure Bay too. When we finally got back, Flames finally woke up. He sleeps a lot in the winter, probably to preserve energy. Me and Flames decided to play outside for a while longer. All of a sudden, we heard a cry for help. I asked Flames Bluey: (to Flames) did you hear that? Flames: Yes, I hear it! Bluey: Let's go see! We both ran to the bay, seeing that someone is stuck in the middle of the bay. Flames: You go swim and get him to the beach, I'll meet you there! Bluey: OK! I went and jumped into the water and swam to him. I pushed him and his boat to where Flames is signaling. The water is cold, but I didn't mind. I kept swimming till I finally came to the shore. Flames is already there, producing his heat. Flames also bought a blanket with him. We asked the man to warm up before taking them to the lookout. Though I can’t seems to figure out why was he in a boat in the middle of the bay. After a while, he was warm enough so we were able to take him to the lookout. It just became night, but when we showed Ryder, he called Marshall to check on him and took him inside. We were tired at that time, so when we got inside the lookout, we fell fast asleep. Day 9 (Flames and Bluey) Part 1: Flames POV The next day, me and Bluey played a lot of games. But eventually, Ryder called us up into the lookout, which seemed normal, but he, with the pups, wanted to meet us up there, which means we had to ride the elevator. Bluey: I think he's making us new members of the Paw Patrol. Flames: You shouldn't have your hopes too high, he might be calling us for something else. Bluey: Could be that too. *A short Silence* Flames: You really think he'll make us new members? Bluey: Like I said, could be. We finally made it to the top, Ryder and the pups were waiting for us there. Bluey: You want to see us? Ryder: Yes, me and the pups decided to make it official. Chase: It's for saving that person's life. Skye: So we decided to surprise you two. Flames: What kind o- I finally realized of what was going on. Bluey: You mean it Ryder?!?! Ryder: Yes, you both are now members of the Paw Patrol. I couldn't believe it! Me and Bluey are now part of the Paw Patrol! We are so excited. This became the best day ever. We had a great celebration by playing pup-pup boogie nearly all day long. Later: (Conversation between Bluey and Flames) Bluey: I'm so excited, I can't wait till we get our gears and stuff. Flames: This is the best day ever. Bluey: You keep saying that. Flames: So, what are you doing? Bluey: I'm gonna be working alongside Zuma. Flames: Cool! Bluey: How about you? Flames: I hear that I'll be used as a special mission pup, probably for my heat or something. Bluey: That's Cool. Flames: Though I feel like I may get rarely called in rescues and stuff, but I'll always be ready. Bluey: I just can't get my mind off what just happened. Flames: Should we continue playing pup-pup boogie with the pups? Bluey: Sure. Part 2: Bluey POV I did overhead Ryder that night, possibly talking to a pup. When I went to bed, I saw somepup walking around. She looked like Everest, but not really. I'm gonna ask someone about this. Day 10 (Flames) (Coming Soon)